The darkness of a Lavender
by Kishimoto ko Yuki
Summary: Semua orang bisa berubah.. Percaya dan yakin, hanya itu kuncinya..
1. Chapter 1

**Author : ****Konan d'akatsuki**** a.k.a Author Absurd pecinta OOC**

**Title : The Darkness of a Lavender**

**Rated : K/ T (may be?)**

**Genre : General/Crime/****Tragedy/****Drama/Family /Romance/Mistery/Friendship/Little Humor**

***marukbanget***

**Pairing : Multi pair (?)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast :**

**Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke,**

**Namikaze Naruto, Yamazaki Matsuri (sopo iki? Murid.e Gaara-sama**** on animanga****)**

**Other Cast :**

**Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Rei Gaara, Inuzuka Hana, Koizumi Shion, dhe eL eL**

**Summary :**

**Fanfic ini aku persembahkan untuk para Hinata-lover yg jealous sama NARUSAKU MOMENT yg disebar akang Kishimoto di Naruto Shippuden.. HIHIHIHIHI *Kuntilanak laugh mode : on**

**Disini, aku akan nyebar KIBAHINA and SASUHINA MOMENT.. Walaupun entar endingnya NARUHINA, Huahahahahahah :D (Summary yang aneh!)**

**Warning :**

**Hinata-centric, ER Naruhina, Banyak Slight Sasuhinanya, ****Kebanyakan chara (hamper semua chara Naruto aku pake), ****AU, AR, AT, Beta Fic, OC, OOC, kebanyakan bahasa gaul dan sesuai EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), Typo(s) selalu bergentayangan mengingat saya ingin jadi miss typo 2013, kebanyakan humor garing kriuk2, IDE PASARAN, disarankan nonton 'Ouran High School, Host Club' dulu..jadi seting sekolahnya hampir-hampir mirip dengan Ouran High, oya…, newbie, nih yang paling penting deskripsi kurang, lebih keliatan seperti komik yang dinovelkan (?)**

**(-3-)"**

**Note :**

**Maaf bila mengecewakan, beberapa tokoh saya ubah posisinya :**

**Neji (22th), kakak kandung Hinata**

**Hanabi (15th), adik sepupu Hinata**

**Oh iya, karna sekelas bagusnya ada 20 siswa.. sedangkan yg saya temukan di Naruto hanya 15 (itupun ada beberapa yg saya awur margany) jdi saya tambh 5 chara, tpi mereka juga cuma sampingan gak penting2 amet sih.. ._.v**

Denah tempat duduk di kelas 2A, yah… karena volume otak kalian readers..saya yakin nggak jauh beda dengan volume otak saya, jadi ini lebih baik dicatet dulu ya!

_***author senyum dengan watados ._. #dihajar readers**_

Guru

Pintu

Hidate

Juugo

Shino

Gaara

Sai

Kiba

Hinata

Shion

Maki

Matsuri

Sasuke

Naruto

Sakura

Ino

Hiruko

Amaru

Chouji

Shikamaru

Haruna

Arashi

**~ HEPI REDINKZT ~ *sok inggris failed**

**PROLOG**

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang nan lurus bak iklan shampoo l*fbuoy bermanik lavnder khas keluarganya yang telah berpakaian seifuku gaya sailor lengkap dengan kaus kaki selutut dan sepatu phantofel khas Jepang tak lupa menenteng tas selempangnya berjalan pelan bak putri solo keluar dari kamarnya yang bertuliskan Hinata di pintunya. Gadis bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hinata (16th) itu terlihat sumringah saat melihat kakak tunggalnya belum berangkat kuliah.

"Ne.. Neji-niisan… O-ohayou Gozoimasu.. O-otousan su-sudah berangkat, ya?" sapa si bungsu Hyuuga ramah lalu duduk disebelah pemuda yang juga berambut panjang tapi berwarna coklat tua, sepadan dengan milik ayahnya. Seseorang yang dipanggil Neji-niisan oleh sang tokoh utama kita ini bayangkan saja sedang menggunakan sepatu bermerek n*w era yang katanya lagi tren.

"Hn!" hanya deheman itulah yang bahkan tidak keluar dari mulut sang kakak.

"Oh… Err.. Ano.. pu-pulang kuliah nanti.. niisan ada waktu?" Tanya Hinata pelan takut-takut mengganggu Neji yang sepertinya sedang sibuk dengan acara tidak jelasnya yaitu menali sepatunya sendiri seperfect-perfectnya (inginnya dia lho!)

Neji menghentikan kegiatan _gaje_-nya, memandang Hinata sekilas namun intens yang juga merupakan kebiasaan Hyuuga, lalu menatap kedepan nampaknya berpikir. Hinata hanya tetap setia menunggu jawaban sang kakak dalam diam yang katanya lagi juga khas Hyuuga.

"Emm… Maaf Hinata, niisan hari ini ada janji.." jawaban yang sudah ditunggu denan sabar oleh Hinata ternyata hanya dijawab seperti itu membuat Hinata rada jengkel pada kakak tunggal yang lebih tua 5th darinya itu.

"Oh.." hanya itu yang dapat diucapkan Hinata, dia tidak pernah berani membantah _pernyataan_ kakaknya atau siapapun juga.. Karna itulah, dia selalu gampang _dikibulin/_dimanfaatkan teman-temannya

"Ehm.. Mungkin lain kali ya, Hinata!" hibur sang kakak tanpa menatap Hinata, terus saja melanjutkan pekerjaan yang baru saja dimulainya setelah tali sepatunya (terlihat) perfect, yaitu memakai dasinya. (?)

Hening.. tak ada yang mau memulai percakapan lagi.. yah, seperti itulah keluarga Hyuuga! Mebosankan bukan?

TIN TIN TIN TIN

Hyuuga bersaudara itu reflek serentak menatap arah suara mobil yang berhasil memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya sambil menenteng tas selempangnya lalu berpamitan pada kakaknya.

"Oniisan.. A-aku berangkat!" pamitnya dengan sedikit menunduk memberi hormat.

Hinatapun berlalu, Neji menatapnya sampai ia menghilang dibalik pintu. Dia lalu menghela napas panjang, entah apa maksudnya.. 'Gommenne.. Hinata..' itu yang dipikirkannya selama beberapa detik. Dan segera sadar bahwa dia ada jam kuliah pagi hari ini.

.

.

"Ayo berangkat, Hina-chan!" ujar pemuda bertato segitiga merah terbalik di kedua sisi pipinya yang bernama lengkap Inuzuka Kiba dengan ramah dan berkesan akrab untuk Hinata dari jendela mobil bermerek *sm*a yang katanya lagi tren. Hinata hanya menurut lalu masuk ke mobil pemuda itu.

"Ohayou, minna... Selamat datang semester 3!" dari depan pintu suatu ruangan yang bertuliskan 2A diatasnya, merupakan kelas yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh 20 siswa, dibilang unggul dalam bidangnya sih iya. Tapi, lebih tepatnya silsilah keluarga juga sangat mempengaruhi dapat masuknya seseorang ke kelas ini, terdengar seorang Inuzuka Kiba berteriak dengan semangat membara ala guru Guy yang merupakan guru favoritnya, yang perlu diingat bukan tanpa sebab Kiba mengidolakan guru Guy layaknya salah satu mantan murid kesayangan guru Guy dulu (yaitu Rock Lee yang sudah berstatus alumni). Kiba mengidolakan guru Guy karena guru Guy adalah guru olahraga. Ha? Apa hubungannya coba? Yah! Karena Kiba benci banget pada mapel apa saja selain olahraga (sama kayak author, muahahahaha), KIba disini diceritakan selalu unggul dalam bidang Olah Raga daripada teman-temannya.

KRIK KRIK KRIK *hening

"Kiba-kun.. Bukannya ini sudah seminggu semester 3, kenapa baru sekarang penyambutannya?" Tanya seseorang yang pandangannya selau tertuju pada buku yang dibacanya, selalu memakai kacamata jika sedang membaca. Uchiha Sai, itulah namanya. Pemuda yang selalu bersama-sama dengan KIba, karena Sai ini duduk disebelah Kiba. Keunggulan Sai adalah bidang seni dan bahasa.

"Hah? I-iya sih… Tapi, semangat muda harus tetep jalan donk, Sai-chan!" ujar Kiba sambil mengacungkan kedua jempol tangannya tepat didepan wajah Uchiha Sai, seolah sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah teman semeja ini, Sai hanya menatapnya samba ltersenyum palsu seperti biasanya lantas bergumam pelan "Oh, begitu ya?" dengan polosnya lalu mengambil buku catatan bergambar _sofa merah single yang sering disebutnya kursi berpikir, _ katanya Sai sih biar seperti Steve 'Blues Clues'.. Readers pasti tau dong! Kalau gak tau berarti masa lalu kalian nggak berarti.

"Oi, Inu! Biasa aja, kalee!" ejek pemuda berambut kuning berbentuk duren dengan tiga pasang garis-garis lurus di kedua pipinya membuatnya terlihat nampak seperti kucing. Sang master pembuat onar yang sekomplotan dengan Kiba ini menatap Kiba dengan pandangan bosan, karena Kiba telah mengganggu kegiatan rutinnya setiap pagi alias nyontek PR milik teman sebangkunya a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke si jenius ke-3 dikelas setelah Nara Shikamaru dan Haruno Sakura.

'Na-narutokun..' batin tokoh utama kita yang sempat menghilang dalam tiga paragraf diatas fanfic ini berjalan di belakang orang yang dipanggil Inu oleh si duren. Wajahnya merona hebat melihat pemuda duren tadi memandangnya ramah, sambil tersenyum pula.

"Ohayou, Hinata!" sapa si duren a.k.a Namikaze Naruto ramah sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya sampai-sampai kedua matanya tertutup rapat membuat Hinata hampir pingsan ditempat. Mukanya sekarng benar-benar semerah tomat dan yah! Sasuke hampir saja ingin memakannya. Tapi si Hinata berhasil mengendalikan diri, lalu berlari menuju tempat duduknya sendiri yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari tempatnya terpesona akan Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto adalah putra tunggal presiden Konoha, Namikaze Minato. Selain itu, dia juga merupakan kapten tim basket Konoha International High School ini.. Yah! Pamor cowok basket pastilah sangat WOW, kaptennya lagi! Tapi bukan karena itu Hinata begitu mengagumi, ehm menyukai, ehm atau mungkin mencintai? Ah! Belum cukup umur neng buat cinta-cintaan! Yah sudahlah! Menyukai saja sudah cukup!

"Gadis aneh!" ujar Naruto yang sukses menerima death-glare yang tidak begitu mematikan dari Inuzuka Kiba kita yang sedang menyalin PR Naruto (yang tadinya juga nyalin milik Sasuke sih), yah semua juga sudah tahu bahwa dia itu teman abadi Hinata, ada Kiba disitu.. pasti didekatnya ada Hinata.. begitupun debaliknya. Naruto hanya memandang Kiba dengan pandangan malas dan watados, lalu mengangkar bahunya seolah berkata "Kenyataannya kan?"

Tanpa ada satupun yang menyadari, sepasang mata merekam apa yang baru saja terjadi dengan pandangan sinis nan kejam di sela-sela pandangannya, apalagi saat melihat Hyuuga Hinata kita… Huhuhu 'Hyuuga,… Cih!' demikianlah isi hatinya.

.

.

Tiba di tempat duduknya, Hinata dipandang aneh oleh gadis bersurai softpink sebahu a.k.a Sakura, yang merupakan teman akrab Hinata yang duduk tepat dibelakang Hinata, dia sedang duduk manis membaca buku berjudul 'Design'. Hinata hanya membalasnya sengan senyum super watados yang dia bisa.

"O-ohayou, Sa-sakura-chan.. Ino-chan dan Shion-cha be-belum berangkat ya?" tanya Hinata tergagap melihat cara Sakura memandangnya. Padahal jelas-jelas di meja Ino yang berada disebelah Sakura dan meja Shion yang berada di sebelah Hinata sendiri tidak ada semacam tas/ransel yang dapat dibuat sebagai bukti kedatangan atau keberadaan penghuninya. (?)

Si gadis bermanik emerald hanya tersenyum manis melihat tingkah gugup orang yang bisa disebut sebagai sahabatnya itu. Haruno Sakura, adalah murid terpandai kedua di kelas ini. Dalam hal silsilah keluarga, Haruno bukanlah klan elit kualifikasi A semacam Hyuuga, Namikaze, Uchiha, Inuzuka, Nara atau seluruh murid di kelas ini. Tapi karena beberapa kemampuan menonjolnya yang mampu menyumbang 12 trophy hanya dalam waktu satu tahun belajar di sekolah ini membuatnya menjadi murid kesayangan beberapa eh bukan banyak guru bahkan sang kepala sekolah, Tsunade-sama.

Sakura juga pernah dinobatkan sebagai nona photogenic Konoha Internasional High School pada semester satu, setahun yang lalu. Membuatnya memiliki banyak fans, sebagai contoh ambil saja Namikaze Naruto (yang sebenarnya sudah lama dikagumi oleh tokoh utama kita). Tapi Sakura selalu mengacuhkan Naruto layaknya di Animanga berjudul 'NARUTO' karya Masashi Kishimoto-jiisan. Yang selalu dapat perhatian Sakura adalah pemuda onyx yang malangnya adalah teman akrab Naruto.

"Belum.." jawab Sakura singkat lalu kembali membuka buku yang tadi sempat ditutupnya.

"Ehm.. Sakura-chan.. Kali ini… sedang berlatih untuk lomba design ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendaratkan pantatnya pada kursi yang sebenarnya masuk wilayah Ino, tepat disamping Sakura.

"Enggak kok.. Aku udah nggak minat ikut-ikut lomba lagi… Hal-hal seperti itu banyak menyita waktuku.. Aku juga butuh kehidupan layaknya kalian.. Hihi, maksudku senang-senang menikmati masa-masa SMA kan? Hehe…" jawab gadis berambut sebahu itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh.." jawab Hinata dengan tampang watados

'Beruntungnya diriku.. dia _buffering-_nya lama sih…' batin inner Sakura yang tampak bahagia..

.

.

"KYAAAA~ GAARA-SAMA… MATSURI-SAMA…"

"KYAA~ MESRANYA~"

"KYA KYA KYAAAAA~"

Tak ada yang kaget atau apapun, anak-anak kelas 2A tetap melakukan kegiaan masing-masing. Mungkin seisi kelas 2A sudah terbiasa mendengarkan jejeritan seperti itu.. Yah, di awal semester 2, Yamazaki Matsuri, seorang model dan aktris remaja yang sedang naik daun tiba-tiba saja memutuskan untuk bersekolah di KIHS yang juga diikuti Kuriyama Maki, entah teman akrab atau apa.. Mereka selalu bersama. Alasan yang Matsuri umumkan pada para wartawan sih, karena Rei Gaara, yang juga seorang actor yang sering dipasangkan dengan Matsuri di dorama-dorama Jepang bersekolah disini. Kabar-kabar terdengar, mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Awal masuk semester 2, gadis bermanik merah menyala itu sudah mengambil alih posisi Sakura yang pada semester 1 menjadi nona photogenic. Didepan fans, Matsuri selalu bersikap manis dan murah senyum, terlihat baik hati dan tidak sombong.. Rajin menabung (di warung) pula! Hebat kan? Padahal aslinya, dia sangat sombong dan selalu beranggapan kalau pada akhirnya dialah pemenangnya. Dan itulah yang membuatnya tidak cocok dengan Sakura dan Ino.

Kini terlihat di ambang pintu 2A, Mtsuri yang melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke lengan kiri Gaara yang tetap mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa. Yamazaki Matsuri, ternyata sudah ganti model rambut lagi, kemarin keriting gantung sekarang lurus sebahu dengan poni agak tebal, membuatnya rada mirip dengan seeorang. Anehnya, Matsuri tidak pernah sekalipun mengecat rambut coklat tuanya itu. Yang daritadi digandengnya, Rei Gaara.. Pemuda berambut merah menyala yang terkadang menyilaukan mata ini hanya menatap malas kedepan tanpa ekspresi.

"Huh! Anak-anak kelas 1, menyusahkan sekali! Centilnya…minta dihajar!" curhat Matsuri yang langsung duduk di tempat duduknya di dekat Kuriyama Maki sambil mengambil kipas ala jepang yang sebenarnya bergambar dirinya dan Rei Gaara, lalu mengibaskan kipasnya dengan pelan seperti bangsawan kesasar ke jaman modern.

"Hey.. biasakanlah dirimu… ini kita juga belum kelas 3 lho! Siapkan dirimu aja, sis!" tanggapan dari Maki yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang sebagai nasehat sih, ya?

.

.

TENG TENG *sekolah elit macam ini? Belnya masih make lonceng?! Yah, seenggaknya bukan gong kecil yang selalu dibawa-bawa penjual es dong dong lah! :p

"Hosh hosh hosh…" terlihat dua orang gadis yang sama-sama memiliki rambut kuning pucat sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya masing-masing, seorang gadis bermata aqua diikuti seorang lagi bermata ungu. Si mata aqua yang rambutnya dikucir pony-tail bergumam sebal pada dirinya sendiri (mungkin) berusaha menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang baru pertama kali terlambat ini, padahal dia selalu bangga akan kedisiplinannya (sebagai anggota OSIS). Sementara si mata ungu hanya cemberut menatap sepupunya yang membuatnya terlambat datang untuk pertama kalinya. Untung beribu untung, pelajaran hari ini jam pertama adalah si uara telat, Kakashi-sensei.

"Wow! Maki, Amaru, Haruko.. Ada anggota OSIS yang terlambat tuh! Kalau dilaporin, kira-kira apa hukumannya ya?" ujar Matsuri tiba-tiba dengan volume suara yang mungkin saja engaja dikeraskan untuk memanas-manasin Yamanaka Ino.

"Grrr…. APA MASALAHMU, HA?!" bentak Ino pada Matsuri tegas nan keras membuat seisi kelas melihatnya. Sakura langsung berdiri menghampiri Ino, menepuk-nepuk pundaknya pelan lalu menuntunnya ke meja mereka sendiri sambil berkata "Sudahlah, Ino…", entah apa yang tersirat dari kejadian itu untuk Matsuri, karena Matsuri terlihat menunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ino, kau terlalu emosional!" ujar Shion yang sudah sampai sejak tadi di bangkunya. Shion adalah sepupu Ino dari ibunya.. Jadi, wajarlah kalau marga mereka berbeda.

"Ino-chan.. Tidak apa apa?" Tanya Hinata khawatir

"Tidak tidak… Akhir-akhir ini, aku memang sedang bad mood.." balas Ino sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Huh! Bad mood kenapa?! Ditolak terus sama Sasuke-kun? Semua orang juga tau, Sasuke-kun itu cuma pantas buat Haruno Sakura, kan?" hibur Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Ino. "Makanya… Jangan terlalu gemuk, Ino-pig!" lanjutnya lagi

"Hey! Sasuke-kun itu milikku, forehead!" yang membalas malah Shion dengan nada sedikit membentak tidak terima

"Te-teman-teman… Untuk hari ini saja, biarkan Sasuke-kun menjadi milik Ino-chan.. Iya kan, Ino-chan?" nah! Ini baru yang namanya menghibur. Hinata selalu seperti itu, menjadi penengah saat ketiga temannya ini berebut Uchiha Sasuke, padahal yang diperebutkan tidak tau dan tidak mau tau akan seluk beluk semua fangirlsnya.

"Ha Ha Ha! Sasuke-kun memang pantasnya buat gue! Lagipula nanti siang akan ada rapat OSIS, ah bisa bareng… Sasuke-kun.. cakep banget sih, ya!" Ino sudah mulai ceria lagi, masalahnya dengan Matsuri terlupakan begitu saja. Dia sekarang mulai membayangkan dia berjalan beriringaan ke ruang OSIS hanya bersama Sasuke yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS saat ini.

Sepasang mata bermanik ruby aka Matsuri memperhatikan dengan seksama, lalu memikirkan sesuatu lagi.

.

.

.

Jam dinding diatas papan tulis berukura telah menunjukkan pukul 08.27, Kakashi-sensei baru nongol dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Maaf ya… Sensensei terlambat.. Tadi sensei…." Ucapan Kakashi-sensei dipotong beberapa murid

"… menolong seorang nenek yang akan menyeberang jalan…" Naruto berkata santai dengan kedua lengannya di belakang kepalanya sambil memutar bola matanya

"… membantu membenarkan ban motor teman sensei yang tiba-tiba macet dipinggir jalan…" tambah Kiba tak kalah malasnya dari Naruto

"… eh, sebenarnya…" ucapan guru yang bisa dibilang perjaka tua itu terhenti kembali

"… Hah! Paling-paling anak kucing yang tersangkut di pohon…" kini Hidate yang menambahkan

"… bu-bukan.. Sensei…"

"… hayo, mesra-mesraan di jalan bersama Anko-sensei, ya?" ucapan Ino langsung membuat si guru berambut perak blushing. Yang dipirkan Ino pasti masalah begituan, yang romance romance..

"hey hey.. " Kakashi sensei salah tingkah, dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal

"… O, cie cie cieeee…" Shion menambahkan, dan Arashi dan Juugo bersiul-siul ikut ikut mengejek Kakashi-sensei yang salah tingkah, seisi kelas lalu sibuk sendiri membicarakan hubungan Kakashi sensei dengan Anko-sensei yang baru saja mereka tau (kecuali Ino dan Sakura yang memang pernah memergoki mereka sedang bergandengan tangan beberapa hari yang lalu di bioskop).

"… Tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan!" kata Sakura mantap menghentikan kesibukan anak-anak, membuatnya ditatap seisi kelas termasuk Uchiha Sasuke yang membuat Sakura blushing hebat.

"Yak! Sakura-chan betul sekali! Kok bisa tau pikiran sensei? Atau mungkin kita jodoh? Nikah yuk!" candaan garing by Kakashi-sensei langsung membuat para gadis di kelas kecuali Hinata dan Sakura muntah.

"Kalau nikah sama aku.. Anko-sensei mau dikemanain, sensei?" tegas Sakura membuat Kakashi-sensei blushing lagi.

"Ah sudahlah! Cukup bercandanya hari ini! Sensei ada tugas kelompok untuk kalian, buatlah makalah dalam bahasa inggris mengenai nona photogenic semester ini! Kalian akan sensei bagi menjadi 7 kelompok yang ini dia! sudah sensei buat daftar kelompoknya…" jelas Kakashi–sensei bijaksana layaknya guru-guru seperti biasanya sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari tas laptopnya.

Seisi kelas kembali riuh begitu mendengar kelompoknya ditentukan. Ada yang mencoba protes karena takut tidak sekelompok dengan soulmate aka teman sebangku mereka masing-masing, ada yang santai-santai saja makankripik kentangnya, dan si jenius malah enak-enakkan tidur

"Oke, guys… Siapkan kertas kalian, catat siapa kelompok kalian… Kita mulai.. kelompok pertama : Yamazaki Matsuri dan Rei Gaara.." ujar Kakashi-sensei tanpa ekspresi

"Ha? Hanya berdua, ya?" Tanya Matsuri memastikan sambil mengacungkan tangannya berlagak sopan.

"He emph… Pastikan kalian membuat foto moment bersama kalian, ya! Siapa tau, nanti sensei ikut dapat imbasnya karena menjadi guru yang mempersatukan couple seleb ter-hot tahun ini… Oh, sensei kanbisa jadi terkenal…" jawaban Kakashi-sensei yang terkesan terlalu banyak berharap dan berkhayal gaje.

KRIK KRIK KRIK, Oh my! Kakashi-sensei ketahuan suka nonton dorama remaja.

"Huahahahahahahaha…." Seisi kelas tertawa riuh, termasuk Shino, Sai, Gaara, dan Sasuke yang terlihat jarang tertawa.. Kakashi-sensei hanya menepuk jidatnya merutuki kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kelompok 2!" seisi kelas kembali tegang

"Uchiha Sai… Koizumi Shion… dan Matsusima Amaru"

Wajah Shion yang semula tak percaya karena dia sekelompok dengan Sai langsung bermuka muram begitu mengetahui yang seorang lagi adalah Amaru, anak murid dari Masuri, yah walaupun dia masih bisa menghela napas lega karena tidak dengan dedengkot sialan aka Matsuri sendiri.

"Sai-chan, dapat 2 gadis… Wah aku juga pengen kalau begitu… Sakura-chan dan…" ucapan si rambut duren aka Naruto terputus karena Kakashi-sensei kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Kelompok 3 : Morino Hidate, Shoko Haruna, Takahashi Juugo"

Di sudut belakang, Ino tampak mencatat nama-nama kelompok dan siapa saja yang belum mendapat kelompok dengan seksama, sebenarnya yang ditakutkannya adalah sekelompok dengan Naruto atau Kiba, karena mereka berdua jelas-jelas bukan tipe Ino banget.

"Kelompok 4 : Asagiri Hiruko, Koishikaw Arashi, Kuriyama Maki, kelompok 5, Namikaze Naruto…" ucapan Kakashi-sensei kembali terputus

"Hey! Itu aku, teme!" ujar Naruto bersemangat pada Sasuke, "Hn!" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke si pelit kata-kata

"He ehm! Sensei ulang… Kelompok 5 : Namikaze Naruto… Haruno…"

GUBRAK! Sakura terjatuh dari kursinya sendiri, Ino terlihat menahan tawa, sementara Naruto bersorak senang.. Dan tokoh utama kita yang bermanik lavender pun hanya tersenyum kecewa.

"Oh my! Ayolah! Grrr.. Namikaze Naruto, Haruno Sakura, dan.. Uchiha Sasuke…"

Sakura yang tadinya masih setia tidur di lantai (karena tak ada yang menolongnya) meratapi nasibnya harus sekelompok dengan Namikaze Naruto lanngsung bangkit lalu menari-nari sendiri ala harlem-shake di atas meja, dan anehnya.. beberapa detik kemudian.. semua ikut menari bersamanya.

Hoy! Apa ini! Take! Ulang!

"Yes! Sekelompok dengan Sasuke-kun…" Sakura blushing membayangkan kerja kelompoknya dengan Sasuke, walaupun ada Naruto.. Yang penting ada Sasuke-kun, begitulah pikirnya

"Oh no!" gumam Ino kecewa tingkat dewa, tapi dia juga bersyukur, salah seorang yang ditakutkannya menjadi kelompoknya yaitu Naruto telah tersingkir. Kini tinggal…

"6 : Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba…"

KRIK KRIK KRIK, selama beberapa detik tak ada yang protes.

"He? A-aku.. dengan pe-pecinta serangga itu?! Sensei! Aku tidak terima!" protes Kiba, satu-satunya anggota kelompok 6 yang dikenal paling berisik memprotes keputusan Kakashi-sensei sambil nunjuk-nunjuk tangannya ke arah Aburame Shino.

'Yes! Kiba tereleminasi! Taapi berarti…' batin Ino yang semula cerah kini kembali mendung disertai gledek-gledek aka petir yang menyambar-nyambar

"Tidak usah protes! Gak ad kata 'tidak terima' dalam kamus sensei! Lanjur kelompok 7…"

"Stop! Aku sudah tau siapa kelompokku! Si gendut dan si pemalas tukang tidur!" Ino berkata dengan malas lalu membanting kepalanya sendiri ke mejanya. Lebay amat ya?!

"Tugas dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi, ya! Konichiwa, mina…" ujar Kakashi-sensei mengakhiri jam pelajarannya hari ini, gara-gara telat dan pembagian kelompok yang berlangsung agak ribet, jamnya jadi terasa sedikit sekali.

.

.

'Dua minggu ya?! Bagaimana kalau permainan 'ini' kita mulai besok saja, Hyuuga?' batin seseorang sambil melihat kea rah Hyuuga Hinata yang sepertinya sedang kecewa karena tidak sekelompok dengan Namikaze Naruto. 'Sepertinya.. kau juga sudah siap!' lanjutnya lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

**To be Continued**

**Hadoooh… Oh my! Selesai juga, prolognya.. Hmph! Review ya, readers.. Butuh kriik dan saran nih..**


	2. Chapter 1 : Road to Darkness, Begin

**Author : ****Koizumi Yuki**** a.k.a Author Absurd pecinta OOC**

**Title : The Darkness of a Lavender**

**Rated : K/ T (may be?)**

**Genre : ****Family/Friendship/****General/****Tragedy/Adventure/Crime/****Drama/Mistery/Little Humor*****marukbanget***

**Pairing : Multi pair (?)**

**Disclaimer : Naruto Shippuden **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Cast :**

**Hyuuga Hinata,****Uchiha Sasuke,****Namikaze Naruto****,**

**Haruno Sakura, Yamazaki Matsuri (sopo iki? Murid.e Gaara-sama**** on animanga****)**

**Other Cast :**

**Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Yamanaka Ino, Rei Gaara, Inuzuka Hana, Koizumi Shion, ****Uchiha Sai, Matsusima Amaru, Kuriyama Maki, Asagiri Hiruko, (sopo meneh iki?! Pembantu setia.. eh? Maksude bespren.e Matsuri) ****dhe eL eL**

**Ori ****Summary :**

**Berubah! Semua orang bisa berubah!.../… tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, kan?.../…ENTAHLAH…/…jadi kau menyerah? Semudah itukah?.../…Dia pasti kecewa…/…ini semua demi dia… dan mereka…/…sepertinya sulit ya?...**

**Summary this chapter :**

**Kalau dia mampu berlari sendiri kesini, dengan penampilan gak banget seperti ini, kenapa aku harus bilang 'tidak'? *absurd!**

**Warning :**

**Hinata-centric, ER Naruhina, Banyak Slight Sasuhinanya, ****Kebanyakan chara (hamper semua chara Naruto aku pake)****, ****Alur maju-mundur dan rada membingungkan, ****Beta Fic, OC, OOC, Typo(s) selalu bergentayangan, kebanyakan humor garing kriuk****-kriuk hamper gosong malahan****, IDE PASARAN****,**** oya…, newbie, nih yang paling penting deskripsi kurang, lebih keliatan seperti komik yang dinovelkan (?)**

**(-3-)****'**

**Note :**

**Maaf bila mengecewakan, beberapa tokoh saya ubah posisinya :**

**Neji (22th), kakak kandung Hinata**

**Hanabi (15th), adik sepupu Hinata**

**Oh iya, karna sekelas bagusnya ada 20 siswa.. sedangkan yg saya temukan di Naruto hanya 15 (itupun ada beberapa yg saya awur margany****a****) j****a****di saya tamb****a****h 5 chara, t****a****pi mereka juga cuma sampingan gak penting****-penting**** amet sih****… Diabaikanpun tidak masalah..**** ._.v**

**Menanggapi beberapa review yang chapter prolog beberapa minggu kemarin..**

**Aicinta, Shisui **dan **Ida : **Summimase… Author sebenarnya mau cast-nya Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke.. dan ini fict STRAIGHT, author belum punya pengalaman untuk buat fict yaoi… Dan author kira bisa dibuat 3 cast, ternyata enggak ya? Dan yang kecantum cast-nya malah Cuma Sasuke dan Naruto, sekali lagi Sumimase! *bungkuk 90 derajat

**Yola-ShikaIno aka Yola-chan : **Eh.. arigatou… sudah mau review… *bungkuk juga

**Manguni, Ajie bagas, Reina Minei **dan** Lavendersun : **Hehe.. Siip dah, makasih dukungannya, ya… ^_^

**~ HEPI REDINKZT ~ *sok inggris failed**

**CHAPTER 1 : ROAD TO DARKNESS, BEGIN**

"Hyaaaa~ Cha! Ugh!" BRUK! Hinata terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan karena ketidakstabilan kakinya membuat dia sangat mudah dijatuhkan oleh sang ayah. Hyuuga Hiashi, seorang mantan penyelidik ANBU Negara yang sudah berhenti setelah kelahiran Hyuuga Hinata, anak keduanya dan kehilangan sang istri yang 'katanya' meninggal dunia karena melahirkan Hinata. Bahasa bicaranya hamper sama dengan Neji, datar namun menyakitkan. Sekarang, beliau adalah pendiri sekaligus pengelola aka kepala Hyuuga University yang juga merupakan kampus kakak Hinata aka Hyuuga Neji.

Di keluarga Hyuuga, tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan.. diharuskan mampu/bisa karate! Seperti Neji yang entah sudah berapa kali memenangkan tournament karate tingkat nasional atau sepupu Hinata dan Neji, Hyuuga Hanabi yang sekarang telah dinobatkan sebagai ketua klub karate KIHS dengan usia 15th (1A). Dan karena Hinata tidak begitu menyukai olah raga aneh yang menurutnya penuh kekerasan ini, Hinata jadi niat gak niat kalau disuruh berlatih ayah maupun kakaknya. Tapi, karena hanya saat-saat latihan saja Hinata bisa berkumpul dengan mereka, dia selalu mencoba melakukan yang terbaik. *Ooooh~ _ penonton terharu, eh maksud ane pembaca.._

"Kakimu terlalu lemah.. Belajarlah memasang kuda-kuda yang baik! Hari ini cukup! Otousan ada rapat dengan para pemegang saham.. Otousan pergi! Dan jangan lupa… Tetap latih kuda-kudamu!" ucapnya sambil mengambil tas laptopnya lalu segera berlalu dengan mobilnya. Komentar inner author Gaje : _Ha? Habis latihan langsung ngacir pergi om? Kagak mandi dulu tuh? Baunya nyampe sini lho, om… -_-_a

"Hai.. otousan…" gumam Hinata pelan dengan nada sedikit kecewa walau pastilah ayahnya itu tidak dapat mendengar gumamannya yang sudah berlalu entah sudah berapa kilometer jauhnya.

.

.

Paginya, di KIHS…

**Hinata POV**

"Pagi biasa.. membosankan! Ya kan, hina-chan? Apa yang bisa kita lakukan ya, agar tidak membosankan seperti ini terus?" Kiba-kun yang terlihat agak frustasi mengeluh padaku, tunggu dulu! Memangnya aku bisa apa? Aku saja masih berusaha focus dalam menguatkan kuda-kuda lemahku…

"Entahlah!" jawabku seadanya

.

.

Aku berjalan malas ke tempat dudukku, hari ini sepertinya aku kepagian.. Baru empat anak yang berangkat, yaitu Chouji yang sedang asik makan bento yang seharusnya untuk makan siang, Shikamaru yang pagi-pagi sudah K.O aka tidur, Sai yang sedang membaca buku yang entah apalah judulnya, dan sang aktris dari kelas 2A aka Yamazaki Matsuri yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya, ha? Matsuri? Nggak seperti biasanya dia berangkat pagi?! Bodo ah! Gak ada untungnya juga aku mikirin dia.., Kiba-kun sendiri tadi sih katanya ada janji sama pacarnya, Hana Kagami kelas 2B.. Siapa dia? Entahlah! Tak perlu aku ceritakan, lah? Orang dia cuma tokoh pajangan!? *nahloh?

Kuletakkan tasku ke meja Shion-chan.. eh? Ada sesuatu yang bersinar di laci mejaku,, bentuknya pipih hamper mirip piringan hitam jaman dulu hanya saja lebih kecil dan menghasilkan warna pelangi jika tertimpa sinar matahari, yah! Ini DVD, tapi… milik siapa? Kulihat-lihat DVD itu, huh! Tak ada merk atau apapun.. Sudahlah! Tak ada salahnya aku stel kan? Celingak celinguk! Gak ada yang lihat! Kumasukkan keping DVD tak bermerek itu kedalam tasku. Yang kuharapkan hanya 'Semoga bukan video bokep!' Hihi.. x)

Satu-persatu para member 2A pun akhirnya memasuki kelas dan kelas berubah ramai seperti sedia kala.

.

.

** Skip Time **

Kulihat jam dinding diatas papan tulis yang masih menggunakan kapur itu sekali lagi, huft! Masih 10 menit lagi! Ayolah! Dalam pikiranku, keinginan segera melihat apa yang ada dalam DVD itu semakin menggila.. Tapi ya, waktu itu kalau ditunggu pasti malah akan terasa lama, yah! Semua tau itu dan aku yakin pernah mengalaminya..

TENG TENG TENG, oh akhirnya!

"Waktunya habis ya? Kalau begitu, konichiwa minna-san…" tutup Iruka-sensei ramah, lalu berlalu meninggalkan murid-murid yang sedang membereskan buku-buku mereka

.

.

Clek! Ding dong! Ha? Terlihat tanda peringatan low battery di pojok kanan bawah layar laptopku yang terlihat gambar battery yang tinggal segaris putih disertai sebuah segitiga kuning dengan gambar tanda seru di atasnya.. Mengenaskan! Begitulah isi batinku… kenapa harus disaat seperti ini! Ah, Abaikan saja!

klik klik… Klik! Ini suara mouse laptop guys! Weleh bahasaku! Bodo ah! Kulihat lingkaran biru kecil terus-menerus hanya berputar tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa huh! Aku sampai deg-degan menunggunya.. dan Owalah! Pantaslah terlantar, ternyata DVD-nya error! Ya sudahlah, copot saja! -_-'

Ding ding! Eh? Sudah jalan ya? Baru mau dicopot… Kulihat dengan hati-hati tapi seksama layar laptopku dengan kedua tanganku memegang sebuah buku berukuran sedang yang nanti-nanti mungkin bisa kupakai untuk menutupi mataku, kalau DVD ini benar merupakan DVD bokep. :3 … Bioskop t*ansTV segera dimulai…

"Cih! Jangan seenaknya bicara, kau brengsek!" ujar seorang wanita paruh baya, rambut panjangnya yang terlihat hitam pekat karena keadaan angin badai dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar, terbang kesana-kemari di suatu tempat yang tampak tak asing bagiku 'Ini cuplikan film, ya?' batinku bertanya-tanya dan aku bernapas lega karena ini bukan film bokep. Sepertinya film ini menarik! Aku menyandarkan punggungku di kursi belajarku, mencoba bersikap santai layaknya nonton dorama.

"Apa maksudmu seenaknya! Hinata itu… memang anakku!" ucapan seorang wanita lagi yang juga terlihat seumuran dengan wanita pertama membuatku kaget bukan main. A-apa? I-ini… Cepat-cepat aku klik replay.

"Cih! Jangan seenaknya bica…" pause! wanita ini, seperti tidak asing? Mata merah ruby-nya menyala ditengah petir yang terus menyambar. Tampak se-seperti… Matsuri? Tidak! Matsuri memiliki rambut yang pendek sebahu dan wanita ini juga terlihat sudah setengah baya. Yang aku tau, Matsuri hanya memiliki seorang ibu.. Apa mungkin… Ugh! Hinata~ jangan berburuk sangka dulu! Ini pasti hanya film! Yah! Film! Dan.. kebetulan saja ada yang bernama Hinata! Yah! Ke-be-tu-lan!

Aku klik bagian play, dan "…ra, kau brengsek!" wanita pertama menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Apa maksudmu seenaknya! Hinata memang…." Pause! Orang ini.. tampak seperti, seperti… se-seperti.. ah! wanita yang waktu itu! Aku mendelik kaget melihat wanita yang sudah sangaaaat ku cari dan lama tak ada kabarnya ini. I-ini… pastilah bukan film! Dan tanpa sadar, air mataku menetes…

**Flashback : on**

Saat aku kelas 5 SD, aku akhirnya berhasil masuk ke kelas A, setelah di kelas 1-4 selalu di kelas B. Dan inilah, saat pertama kali aku akrab dengan Sakura-chan yang waktu itu selalu membelaku jika aku diejek 'Minimum Hyuuga' karena tubuhku dulu yang hanya sekitar tinggi bahu teman-teman sekelasku.

Pada pertengahan kelas 5, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut coklat tua seperti Neji-niisan menghampiriku saat aku sedang duduk sendiri di bangku taman dekat sekolahku, karna waktu itu aku sedang menunggu Sakura-chan yang sedang latihan lomba dokter kecil.

"Ka-kamu.. Hyuuga Hinata?" tanyanya ragu, aku yang waktu itu masih kecil takut-takut kalau dia adalah penculik hanya bangkit dari dudukku dan siap-siap ambil jurus kaki seribu andalanku. Tapi, dengan sigap pula, wanita itu memegang pergelangan tanganku erat. Saking takutnya, waktu itu aku hamper menangis.

"Jangan menangis sayang, cukup katakan ya atau tidak saja.. Kamu anak kedua Hyuuga Hiashi-sama?" tanyanya dengan pandangan sayu yang cukup meyakinkanku untuk mengangguk pelan. Dan dia langsung saja memelukku erat.

"A-anda si-siapa?" tanyaku setelah dia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku.. Ibumu sayang…" ujarnya mantap lalu memelukku lagi.

A-apa?! Tidak mungkin! Setahuku, ibu kandungku meninggal saat melahirkanku, ta-tapi… Jika benar dia ibuku.. Syut! Grep! Aku langsung memeluknya erat. "Okaachan… hiks" gumamku sambil menangis dipelukan okaachan. Aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sakura-chan lalu berjalan-jalan bersama orang asing yang mengaku sebagai okaachanku ini.. Dia benar okaachanku atau bukan, aku bisa memanggil seseorang dengan panggilan okaachan saja sudah sangat senang.

.

.

"Oniichan.. Hinata boleh Tanya sesuatu?" ujarku ceria, pada Neji-niisan yang sedang melepas sepatunya saat pulang dari sekolahnya, waktu itu Neji-niisan sedang duduk di kelas 1A di KIHS.

"Tentu, mau Tanya apa?" jawab Neji-niisan dengan senyumnya yang biasanya sangat mahal itu sambil mengacak rambutku pelan

"Okaachan itu.. orangnya seperti apa, sih?" tanyaku yang masih 10th to the point sambil mendaratkan pantatku di sofa dekat Neji-niisan duduk.

"Hmm seperti apa ya? Cantik, berambut panjang yang indah jika melayang-layang terkena angin malam, lembut, ck,, tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-katalah!" jawabnya sambil menerawang mungkin membayangkan wajah ibu, tersenyum sesaat, lalu menunduk sedih sambil menghela napas.

"Ehmm… Neji-niisan, benarkah okaachan meninggal karena melahirkanku? Tapi tapi tapi kenapa oniichan atau otousan belum pernah mengajakku ke makamnya?" tanyaku dengan polosnya yang waktu itu berharap kalau niisan akan berkata jujur kalau ibu masih hidup dan aku berharap wanita tadi benar-benar ibu kandungku.

"…." Tak ada jawaban

"Ne-neji-niichan?" tanyaku tak sabar lagi

"Eh? Aku lapar! Ayo makan, Hinata!" ajaknya seolah lalu ngacir ke dapur tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku.. Apa-apaan itu! Aku menidurkan tubuhku di sofa berukuran sedang itu. Okaachan… ciri yang Neji-niichan katakan kalau dipikir-pikir sebenarnya cirri semua ibu… Ah bodo amat! Yang penting sekarang aku punya seorang okaachan…

.

.

1 hari, 1 minggu, 1 bulan sudah aku punya okaachan, dan selalu jalan-jalan bersama okaachan setelah pulang sekolah, entah kenapa.. okaachan tidak mau bertemu dengan otousan dan Neji-niichan… Beliau juga memintaku merahasiakan bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang berada di Konoha. Tapi ya.. Sepandai pandainya Sandy Cheeks melompat, pasti akan kembali ke bikini bottom lagi, pepatah apa ini?! Bodo! Yang pasti lama-kelamaan Neji-niichan curiga padaku yang selalu pulang terlambat dengan berbagai alasan tidak jelas seperti menolong Dora menemukan danau buaya dan gunung tertinggi yang bisa bicara, menolong Steve memecahkan petunjuk dari blues, menolong seorang nenek, seorang tukang bubur yang katanya sudah haji, gadis berkerudung merah, gadis bersorban, seekor kucing, anjing, ayam, bebek, kuda, kambing, sapi, semut, ular, kupu-kupu, capung, ikan cupang, ikan lele, ikan mujaer, ikan kakap (ada ya?) bahkan segerombol keluarga katak yang semuanya akan menyeberang jalan dan yang paling tidak mutu adalah menolong The Tobilor-moon and the gank (sailor moon) menyelamatkan bumi dengan "Kekuatan Bulan". Nahloh? Kebanyakan ngayalnya ya, kan?!

Back to story,

Dan ternyata Neji-niichan benar-benar sudah curiga padaku, dia sampai menjemputku setelah tepat jam pulang sekolahku berdering seolah dia memiliki mata-mata di sekolahku. Dan sejak itu pula, wanita itu tak terdengar kabarnya lagi.. Dan beberapa hari kemudian terdengar kabar, seorang wanita berambut coklat tua panjang yang segala ciri-cirinya mengarah ke orang yang selalu aku panggil Okaachan tewas terbunuh di tanah lapang tak jauh dari Konoha-city.

**Flashback : Off**

Dan apa mungkin ini… DEG! Jantungku terasa sesak, setelah sekian lama (6th) tak terdengar kabar.. Jadi..ja-jadi benar.. I-inikah okaachan? Oh my! Tapi… (kembali focus pada layar laptop) aku tidak boleh begitu cepat menyimpulkan.. Dan dengan tangan bergetar aku meng-klik tanda Play sekali lagi.. Sementara mataku terus saja mengeluarkan isinya aka air mataku sendiri…

Wanita bermata ruby menunduk sepertinya menangis, terlihat jelas tangan kanannya memegang sebuah pisau dengan agak bergetar.. Lho? Kok agak tidak nyambung? Kenapa wanita ini tiba-tiba menangis? Kamera penyuting gambar(?) perlahan menghadap ke kiri, tempat dimana okaachanku berada, dan dia telah… tertusuk oleh pisau yang sama seperti yang dibawa wanita bermata ruby.

DEG! Dadaku kembali sesak, hawa panas tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam diriku.. Laptopku-pun mati secara tiba-tiba.. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Okaachan.. terbayang waktu waktu berhargaku bersama okaachan.. satu bulan yang sangat berharga! Dan dengan mudahnya aku melupakannya! Aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Siapa… siapa yang bisa membantuku?

.

.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!"

"Huh! Hal seperti itu! Aku pasti dapat nilai sempurna nantinya!"

"Cita-citaku adalah menjadi kapten tim basket yang terkenal, lihat saja suatu hari nanti!"

"Aku tak akan menarik kata-kataku!"

Naruto-kun? Kenapa kata-katanya terdengar begitu jelas.. Tapi… Kalau Naruto-kun jadi aku… apa yang akan dilakukannya ya?! Batinku lalu berbaring di ranjang empukku, menatap langit-langit kamarku sembari memikirkan kata-kata motivasi yang selalu kudapat dari Naruto-kun…

**Hinata POV END**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang kelam untuk si bungsu Hyuuga. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, sodara-sodara… Hyuuga Hinata tidak menegur Hyuuga Neji yang seperti biasa sedang sibuk mengikat tali sepatunyanya. Hinata hanya melewati Neji dengan tampang datar yang seperti Neji, dan yang ada dipikiran Neji adalah 'Wotde! Gue dikacangin?! Apa coba salah gue!? Bahkan pamitpun tidak?! Why?' *OOC kumat

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya di depan gerbang rumahnya, menunggu Kiba menjemputnya tetap dengan tampang datar yang nggak Hinata banget. Tatapannya terlihat jelas dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

CKIIT! Suoro opo iki? Mobel ngerem ndadhak sodara-sodara.. He?

"Hey, hati-hati baka no otouto!" bentak seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan Neji, anak kuliahan? Iya! Dia adalah Inuzuka Hana, kakak tunggal Inuzuka Kiba yang juga merupakan alumni KIHS kelas A.

"Elleh! Sekarang gaya bicaranya juga disama-samain Itachi-niichan.. Dasar!" ejek si adik yang pagi-pagi sudah kena sembur, dan yang nyembur tadi malah jadi memerah wajahnya mendengar nama Uchiha Itachi. Oooh~ *author ngikut blushing

"Ayo! Hina-chan!" ujar Kiba mengabaikan kakaknya yang sedang melamun.. atau merenung? Bodo!

Dan Hinata hanya menatap Kiba sekilas, masih dengan tampang datar lalu masuk ke kursi belakang mobil milik Kiba atau Kak Hana? Hayo tebak… *author ditendang

.

.

Di kelaspun sama saja, Hinata diam seribu bahasa membuat Sakura, Ino dan Shion heran.. Tapi tampak pula sepasang mata berwarna **** (disensor dulu untuk sementara! Haa?) memandang Hinata sekilas lalu berbalik sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang tersirat banyak makna didalamnya.

.

.

***Skip time* author kehabisan ide -_-'**

TENG TENG!

Hinata hanya menghela napas singkat saat tahu jam pelajaran sudah berakhir. Dia memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tas masih saja dengan tampang datar yang tetap saja membuat Ino, Shion, dan terutama Sakura menatapnya khawatir…

Dan entah kenapa, kakinya menuntunnya berjalan menuju lapangan basket di dekat aula sekolah. Dan disanalah seseorang yang dipikirkan Hinata semalaman berada..

DUK! DUK! PLUNG!

"Yak! Satu point untuk Namikaze Naruto!" teriak si rambut duren ceria yang dengan mudahnya menangkap bola basket yang tadi masuk ke ring dengan tangan kanannya tanpa melihat bola basket itu. Satu, dua, tiga, … , dua puluh enam.. tak selemparan-pun(?) lambungan dari pemuda Namikaze yang gagal masuk ring. Si mata lavender perlahan mendekat masih dengan tampang datar yang semakin lama jadi terlihat membosankan. Satu kali bola Namikaze masuk ring, satu langkah pula si lavender mendekat.

DUK! DUK! DUK! DAK!

"Ah, sial! Padahal sedikit lagi!" keluh pemuda bermata biru safir itu sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan gerakan slow motion yang gak banget anak tunggal presiden Minato itu menghadap belakang, niatnya hendak mengambil bola basket yang tadi gagal masuk ring dan memantul jauh ke belakangnya. Tapi, seorang yang tampak tak asing baginya telah memegang bola itu dengan kedua tangannya. *hahay! Yang ini benar-benar pasaran sangat! Mirip banget ama sinetron Indonesia ya?! Harap maklum ya, readers… masalahnya saya asli orang Indonesia…* Opo hubunganne jal?

"Hinata?" ujar Naruto dengan ekspresi setengah kaget melihat gadis yang selalu dianggap aneh oleh Naruto itu lalu berlari mendekatinya.

Entah sihir apa yang diajarkan Harry Potter pada Naruto (Harry:kok gue dibawa-bawa?!), Hinata langsung tersadar dari lamunannya beberapa jam terakhir ini, melepas bola basket di tangannya dengan gerakan slow motion minus delapan dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto seperti biasanya lalu bersembunyi di balik dinding lapangan basket itu, dan yah! Sesekali mengintip lah…

"He? Kali ini apa salahku? Aku bau ya?" gumam Naruto watados sambil mencium ketiaknya sendiri.. *Spongebob : Hey! Itu lelucon gue, dodol!*

'Na-naruto-kun… Kenapa.. ke-kenapa aku bisa…Huh! Bertatap muka dengan Naruto-kun saja…Aku tidak berani, bagaimana nanti dengan Matsuri? Eh atau bukan.. Tapi, waktu itu di kelas hanya ada 4 anak. Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Sai-kun.. Kurasa bukan.. Mereka… ah pokoknya gak mungkin! *author kehabisan ide lagi* Pasti Matsuri! Lagipula Matsuri mempunyai seorang ibu… Kesimpulan konyol! Kalau aku minta pendapat Naruto-kun.. Tidak! Kurasa aku malah akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri… Aduuh.. Aku harus bagaimana?' batin Hinata panjang kali lebar atau bisa disebut konflik batin? Entahlah!

Tik tik tik waktu berdetik.. (author nyanyi), ralat! Semenit sudah Hinata termenung menatap induk burung.. entah burung apa yang bersangkar di pohon tak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi sedang menyuapi anak-anaknya (?) yang mana hal itu mengingatkannya pada induk, eh? Ibunya sendiri… Lalu kembali mengintip Naruto yang sedang beristirahat dengan cara tiduran di lantai lapangan basket sekilas. 'Naruto-kun… setelah lelah, istirahat.. aku? Belum melakukan apapun sudah berfikir akan menyerah begini? Hah!' batin Hinata semakin tak karuan.

Tanpa sadar dia merogoh ponsel dirok seifukunya dan mencari sebuah nama di kontak ponselnya.. Matsuri Y.. ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau aka call dengan agak begetar….

_4lay, anak layangan nanananana lebay dilihatnya jijay (author gak hapal)_

Dalam batin Hinata 'Iuh! Ring back tone-nya gak nahan! Bikin greget!' -_-'

"Hello?" ternyata diangkat! Tapi tetep dengan gaya 4lay ala Matsuri

"Temui aku di atap gedung sembilan!" balas Hinata singkat lalu menutup segera ponsel flipnya dan segera berlari ke atap gedung Sembilan yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya mengamati burung Naruto (eh? Kurang kata "dan" sisipin sendiri ya?! Author males ngeditnya! *Mo-modus?)

.

.

"Oh, akhirnya datang juga… Mau apa kau?!" Hinata yang buat janji, tapi Matsuri yang sudah lebih dulu sampai, dan seperti yang sudah Hinata perkirakan, Matsuri menatapnya tajam seolah tak percaya gadis keturunan Hyuuga yang terkenal pendiam itu menelponnya dengan sinis tanpa gaya gagap seperti biasanya.

"Matsuri… Aku tau sekarang…" ucap Hinata to the point dengan gaya angkuh yang sekarang jadi terlihat sangat mirip dengan Neji, kakaknya

"Tau apa?" Tanya Matsuri dengan watadosnya yang ditandai dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya tetap dengan nada santai.

"Kau punya ibu?" Hinata balik bertanya masih dengan tatapan mematikan (katanya)

"S-semua orang pasti punya ibu!" jawabnya dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget, namun segera kembali datar seperti biasanya

"Aku.. hanya ingin kau jujur padaku.. Apa ibumu itu… pernah terlibat dengan… kasus criminal atau sejenisnya?" Tanya Hinata yang lebih terlihat mengintrogasi Matsuri.

"Apa maksudmu?! Dan… Apa pentingnya juga aku memberitahumu?" balas gadis bermanik ruby itu datar lalu berkacak sebelah pinggang (?) dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"Cih!" Hinata berde_cih _pelan lalu…..

"Kau! Taukah kau! Ibumu itu… ibumu… s-sudah membunuh ibuku!" bentak Hinata seraya berlari mendekati Matsuri lalu mencengkram kerah jaket berbulu milik Matsuri dengan sekuat tenaganya, sementara yang dicengkram hanya menyipitkan matanya melihat gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu berapi-api menatapnya dan itu malah membuat mental sang pencengkram aka Hinata menurun, takut? Mungkin? Atau bukan? Mungkin? Hoi! Mana yang bener!

Perlahan cengkraman Hinata melemah… dan itulah kesempatan Matsuri untuk mendorong Hinata agar menjauh darinya.. dan berhasil! Hinata jatuh terduduk dengan jarak tiga langkah dari Matsuri… Dan Matsuri dengan gaya angkuh yang tak mau kalah dari Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya pada kerah jaket berbulunya, bekas cengkraman Hinata. Membuat Hinata memalingkan pandangannya dikarenakan apa? Malu mungkin ya? Entah?! *dibakar massa

"Perlu kau ketahui, hay Hyuuga! Aku memang membenci ibu yang selalu mengatur-ngatur hidupku!" jeda sejenak "Tapi, dia tetaplah ibu yang harus selalu kuhormati… tak seorangpun boleh menuduhnya seperti itu…" jeda lagi "…dan kau! Tau apa mengenai ibuku! Kalaupun benar ibuku membunuh makhluk yang kau sebut 'ibumu', apa kau akan membalasnya dengan membunuhku… atau ibuku?" jeda lagi lagi "Sepertinya itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi!" jeda lagi "karna…" Matsuri menggantung kelanjutan kalimatnya lalu mengambil sesuatu dari kantong kanan jaketnya.

"Kaulah yang akan mati!" ujar Matsuri menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu menodongkan sebuah pistol yang tadi diambilnya dari saku jaketnya tepat lurus ke arah dada kiri Hinata

DEG!

"D-darimana… Da-darimana… kau dapatkan benda itu?" Tanya Hinata kali ini kembali ke logat gagap khasnya.

"Kau lupa? Aku seorang aktris! Dan… bahaya selalu mengikutiku! Sebenarnya, ini adalah ide 'bodoh' ibuku… Cih! Ternyata berguna juga, ya! Dan kau, akan jadi orang pertama yang menjadi saksi percobaan pertamaku… Bagaimana?" ujar Matsuri sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis diwajahnya

DEG!

'Apa aku.. akan mati? Secepat inikah? Oh… siapapun.. tolong aku…' batin Hinata bergejolak, matanya terpejam menunggu keberuntungan yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi padanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri menahan tangisnya yang mungkin akan segera keluar, kakinya terasa begitu lemas untuk berlari atau sekedar menghindar dari tempatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Hah! Kurasa aku harus menguji kecepatan dan mungkin ke-te-pa-tan peluru pistol ini dahulu…" ujar Matsuri menegaskan kata ketepatan agar membuat mental Hinata semakin drop kepada dirinya sendiri mungkin.. Mungkin? Bodo! Yang pasti dia mengarahkan pistolnya menuju langit dan…

DOR!

"Perfecto!" gumam Matsuri lirih sambil menyunggingkan senyum sadisnya

Sementara itu,

"Itu tandanya" seorang gadis bersurai oranye panjang dengan tai lalat kecil di bawah mata kirinya bergumam kepada seorang temannya tak jauh dari atap gedung Sembilan, atau lebih tepatnya atap gedung tujuh.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa harus dia… Tapi,.." jeda sejenak "Hiruko! Panggil dia!" ujarnya lagi pada gadis yang dipanggilnya Hiruko, sementara yang disuruh hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengambil ponsel dari rok seifukunya.

"Maki! Bantu Matsuri!" perintah si rambut oranye aka Matsusima Amaru kepada seseorang gadis berkacamata serta bersurai coklat tua sebahu yang diketahui bernama Kuriyama Maki, pembantu setia eh? Teman Matsuri (?)

"Hai!" jawab Maki lalu segera berlari menuju atap gedung Sembilan

.

.

.

"Kau siap? Hyuuga?" ucap Matsuri seraya menurunkan pistolnya kembali ke arah dada kiri Hinata…

"Satu…" Matsuri mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang bertujuan agar ujung pistolnya tepat sasaran dan hal itu juga semakin memojokkan Hinata

"Dua…" CKLEK! Sesuatu berujung runcing telah terlihat diambang pistol

"Mati kau!"

SPLASH! *slow motion mode : on

JLEB! Sebuah jarum menusuk dada seseorang… Sebuah dada bidang yang agak berotot dan pastilah bukan dada Hinata… Melainkan…

"Ga-garaa-sama?"

Tampak jelas di hadapan Hinata, Rei Gaara, sang actor dari kelas 2A yang sebenarnya tak begitu dikenalnya roboh dengan bibir sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kearah Hinata sebelum dia benar-benar pingsan dengan gerakan slow motion yang menyedihkan.

.

.

**Breaking News : "Konichiwa, mina-sama… Berita terbaru datang dari seorang tokoh sampingan yang gak penting-penting banget dari animanga 'NARUTO'! Dikarenakan salah tanggap.. Shizune-sama memberikan baby oil bermerek ****** ke dalam rongga hidung Tonton, babi kesayangannya yang juga bintang sampingan animanga 'NARUTO', untuk mempertajam indra penciuman Tonton, beliau(?) salah mengartikan Baby oil menjadi Babi Oli… Sekian berita garing panpik minggu ini.. sampai jumpa pada chapter panpik ini selanjutnya…" **#Krik krik krik *lucu? Kagak! Garing? Kagak! Gosong? Iya!

.

.

"Outsider?!" ucap Matsuri lirih tapi terdengar oleh Hinata yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Rei Gaara

Hinata mendekati tubuh lemah Gaara yang tertusuk semacam jarum yang sepertinya diolesi cairan berwarna ungu lalu menghadap Matsuri dengan tampang tak percaya Matsuri tampak cuek bebek melihat pemuda yang selalu digosipkan kekasihnya itu menjadi korban (yang katanya) pertamanya.

"M-Matsuri… b-bu-bukankah G-Gaara-sama… pa-pacarmu? Ke-kenapa kau…" Hinata tak mampu meneruskan kata-katanya dengan tangan menggenggam erat bahu Gaara yang kini berada di pangkuannya

"Cih! Bukankah tadi aku sudah bilang… Aku seorang aktris.. Hidup dalam dunia kebohongan dengan scenario yang dibuat oleh manusia bukanlah hal greget! Itu sudah sangat main-stream…" jeda semi-sejenak (?) karena Matsuri melihat Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Mendengar kata greget dan main-stream, yang pertama terbayang oleh Hinata adalah gambarnya Om Mad Dog yang gayanya pasti hadap serong ke kanan dengan keadaan tubuh basah penuh keringat dan itu malah membuat Hinata ingin muntah.. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi… Apa hubungannya coba?!

'Dasar payah!' batin Matsuri pada dirinya sendiri

3 hari kemudian… Eh? 3 menit saja lah! *author mukul Patrick Star, salah satu staf author

"Ja-jadi… Kau hanya memanfaatkan… Gaara-sama? " akhirnya, nyambung juga… Matsuri hanya memalingkan wajah sambil berde-'cih' pelan.

"Itu bukan urusanmu?! Daripada mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu… lebih baik, kau khawatirkan dirimu sendiri dulu…" tegas Matsuri lalu mengarahkan pistol yang masih setia di tangannya kea rah jidat Hinata… Alis Hinata kini saling bertautan(?), sorot matanya kini sungguh-sungguh berbeda dari sebelumnya… Lebih tepatnya, dia memandang Matsuri dengan penuh benci.

Melihat itu, Matsuri sedikit menurunkan pistolnya yang kini menghadap persis ke bahu kanan Hinata, dan SPLASH! JLEB! Jarum yang tak jauh beda dari jarum pertama (yang mengenai Gaara) kini bersangkar di bahu kanan Hinata.. Sakit! Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata… reflek, dia menggenggam erat bahu kanannya dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya masih setia menggenggam bahu Gaara.

"Kau.. jangan macam-macam padaku, Hyuu-ga!" itulah kata terakhir dari mulut Matsuri yang sempat terdengar oleh Hinata sebelum matanya benar-benar tertutup dan pingsan disamping tubuh Gaara…

.

.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

"GAARA-SAMAAAAAA~" Eh? Aku menengok ke kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan- kiri-kanan-kiri-kanan kulihat saja! banyak pohon cemara~a~a~…. #plaked! Kulihat ruangan yang sangat tak asing bagiku… Sebuah foto atau lebih cocok dibilang poster berukura meter eh? Kegedean deh ya? 1 x 1,5 meter aja kalau gitu! Dengan gambar seorang bapak-bapak berambut coklat panjang dan seorang anak laki-laki bermodel & berwarna sama dengan sang bapak-bapak sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil yang mungkin sedang duduk di bangku taman kanak-kanak dengan rambut pendek berwarna indigo yang nampak sangat-sangat familiar untukku… Tunggu dulu! Ini dikamarku? Kok bisa? Apa semua itu…mimpi? Terasa… sangat nyata! Huh… tapi untunglah itu semua hanya mimpi… soal Naruto-kun.. Matsuri… dan Gaara-sama… Huuuh.. Menghela napas panjang membuat perasaan jadi lega..

Yap! Saatnya kembali ke kehidupan biasa! Segera aku lompat dari ranjang nyamanku, mandi dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi, habis mandi kutolong … Deg! Oh iya! Aku tak punya ibu… Lagu kanak-kanak ternyata bisa bikin nyesek juga! Tidak-tidak tidak! Aku tak boleh berkutat pada masa lalu yang kelam seperti itu lagi! Terus melangkah melupakanmu, lelah hati perhatikan sikapmu… Lho? Gak nyambung lagunya ya? Bodo amat!

.

.

"Ohayou.. Neji-niisan…" sapaku ceria pada Neji-niisan yang sedang membaca Koran tentang berita olah raga, tentu saja aku sudah siap berangkat sekolah!

"Hn!" jawabannya.. sama sekali tidak berubah

'Ugh!' gerutuku dalam innerku.. entah aku tujukan pada siapa?!

.

.

**# Skip time # entah yang ke berapa kalinya.. tapi sungguh, Yuki kehabisan ide.. T..T**

Dari parkiran mobil…

"Hey! Kemarin cemberut saja! Sekarang tampak sangat bahagia… ada apa denganmu? Howow! Hanya rasa.. yang tak terungkapkan tapi mengapa.. kau tak berubah…." Nyanyian Kiba terhenti melihat Hinata dan orang-orang yang berada disekitar parkiran pingsan dengan sangat tidak elitnya, eh betewe… liriknya bener gak sih tuh? Punyanya peterpan itu lho… Masa kecil oh~ masa kecil *Yuki ngelamun

"Hehe… maaf, kiba-kun… Aku hanya sedang bahagia saja.. Aku suka mimpiku tadi malam…" ujar Hinata sambil menyambut uluran tangan Kiba

"Ngimpiin aku ya?" Tanya Kiba dengan logat manja seperti anjing pada pemiliknya

"Gak mungkin!" jawab Hinata seraya memukul kepala Kiba sampai rada benjol, kok jadi kayak Sakura ke Naruto dari animanga utama 'NARUTO' ya? Ya ya… namanya juga besplent! :p

"A-du-du-duh…" gerutu Kiba disepanjang lorong dari parkiran menuju ruang kelas 2A sambil terus-terusan memegangi kepalanya dibelakang Hinata yang masih tampak senyum senyum gaje sendiri

"…bagaimana perasaan Matsuri-sama, ya?" pembicaraan segerombol anak-anak kelas 1 dengan volume yang cukup keras berhasil menyadarkan Hinata dari aktivitas gajenya yaitu senyum-senyum sendiri

"Matsuri…" Hinata bergumam pelan "…ada apa, dengannya?" lanjutnya

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, berharap ada seseorang yang cukup ia kenal untuk bertanya apa yang terjadi hingga Matsuri menjadi tema gossip minggu ini. Dan jalan terang yang ditemukan Hinata adalah terlihatnya suatu papan yang biasa digunakan untuk menempel pengumuman telah dikerubungi banyak anak. Reflek Hinata berlari kesana, sementara Kiba cuek saja dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kelas 2A

.

**Hinata POV**

DEG! Terlihat jelas gambar seorang laki-laki berambut merah bertato kanji 'Ai' di jidat kirinya tergolek lemas di ranjang VVIP rumah sakit Konoha dengan memakai alat bantu pernapasan (yang author nggak ngerti namanya) sebagai dead-line sebuah majalah terkemuka dengan judul "_Rei Gaara, actor utama film ***u** tertusuk jarum beracun diatap gedung Sembilan KIHS!"_

"Gaara-sama?" A-apa ini? Cih! Apa yang te-terjadi?! Gaa-gaara… Apa i-itu bukan mimpi? Ti-tidak mungkin…. Ini pasti kebetulan…

Drrrtttt drrrrrrtttt drrrrrtttt, eh SMS? Kubuka ponsel flipku… dan from : Nomor tak dikenal ; Teks : "INI SEMUA SALAHMU, HYUUGA HINATA… KAU PENYEBAB SEKARATNYA REI GAARA-SAMA…"

DEG! A-apa-apaan ini? Tanganku bergetar selesai membaca pesan pendek itu, apa maksudnya ini? Jelas-jelas Matsuri yang melakukan itu! Ke-kenapa aku yang harus dinyatakan bersalah?! Neji-niisan, Sakura-chan, Kiba-kun… tak bisakah kalian membantuku kali ini?

"Matsuri-sama… itu Matsuri-sama…." Eh? Itu dia… sang tersangka! Ya! Untuk kali ini saja! Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini tanpa harus melibatkan orang lain, seperti yang kemarin Sakura-chan bilang "Aku juga butuh kehidupan layaknya kalian.. Hihi, maksudku senang-senang menikmati masa-masa SMA kan?", aku tidak boleh merepotkan mereka lagi! Yah! Aku harus berani!

Anak-anak yang semula mengerubungi mading kini beralih mengerubungi si tersangka aka Matsuri.. Cih! Aku… harus memberi tahu mereka! Siapa sebenarnya Matsuri! Yah! Aku!

Kuberanikan diriku mendekati gerombolan yang kudengar beberapa kali sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mencekik wanita sialan yang disebut-sebut pacar dari Rei Gaara sebagai contoh : "Matsuri-sama… kuatkan dirimu, ya.." komentarku : kuatkan?! Kuatkan gimana?! Orang dia itu tersangkanya, bodoh! Contoh yang lain : "Matsuri-sama… jangan bersedih, ya.." komentar innerku : bersedih gundolmu! Dia itu tersangkanya.. lu tau kan artinya ter-sang-ka itu?! Dan segenap contoh lainnya yang hanya dapat kutulis : dan lain sebagainya

Dengan perjuangan yang cukup keras, akhirnya aku berada tepat di depan Matsuri. Dan kulihat dia menangis.. Apa? Menangis? Bukankah ini dunia nyata? Ataukah dia menganggap ini scenario lagi?! Matsuri! Sialan kau! Kulihat 'fans' Matsuri juga tampak sedih sambil berkata ini itu ini itu... ingin rasanya aku berteriak : "DIA INI TERSANGKA! TERSANGKA! TERSANGKA! TERSANGKA… YANG TELAH MENYEBABKAN GAARA-SAMA KRITIS SEPERTI ITU! AKU! HYUUGA HINATA! ADALAH SAKSI DARI KEJADIAN ITU SEMUA!" namun sayang, nyaliku tak sekuat itu…

Aku merutuki diriku yang pemalu ini, tidak berguna, tidak berarti! Tidak mampu membela orang yang telah mati-matian melindungiku…. Apa?! Apa yang salah?! Aku.. harus berani! Yah! Ayo Hyuuga Hinata! Serang dia!

Dengan masih tertinggal sedikit keraguan, kulangkahkan kakiku… semakin dekat dan semakin dekat dengannya.. kucengkram sweter berbulunya dan kudorong dia dengan sekuat tenagaku hingga dia jatuh terduduk dengan jarak tiga langkah dariku… Apa ini? Dia sama sekali tidak melawanku? Dan dengan gerakan slow motion dia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sedari tadi..

"Hyu-hyuuga-san…" kulihat memang air matanya masih mengalir cukup deras.. dan puppy eyes mode? Dia mengiba? A-apa yang terjadi dengannya? "Aku seorang aktris…" terbayang lagi wajah meremehkan yang menyebalkan itu ala Matsuri.. Yah! Dia aktris! Tapi, aku tidak mungkin akan menghajar orang yang mengiba padaku.. aku.. tidak tega! Yang bisa kulakukan hanya memalingkan wajahku saja…

"Hyuuga-san… sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" ucap seorang laki-laki yang tertulis 2C di seragamnya, yang pasti dia adalah fans Matsuri!

"Ya! Jangan menambah beban Matsuri-sama…" ujar seorang lagi dari kelas yang sama

Dan semuanya kini ikut-ikutan mencelaku.. kulihat beberapa gadis membantu Matsuri berdiri… Apa?! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku.. kenapa aku begitu bodoh?! Kuterobos gerombolan itu dan berlari tanpa bisa membendung air mataku…

Di komik cewek, disaat-saat seperti ini pasti akhirnya pada nangis di toilet… okeh! Karena aku juga cewek.. ke toilet aja lah, nangisnya! *sempet-sempetnya mikir gitu?! ._.a

CKLEK! Oh my?! Kenapa di toilet ada dia juga?! Terlihat jelas seorang berambut coklat yang tampak sedang mengelap lensa kacamatanya di wastefel berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, karena dia sekarang memang menatapku juga dengan pandangan mengiba… Ih! Apa dia ini juga artis?! Ingin rasanya kubentak dia sambil berkacak pinggang "Ape lu liat-liat! Gue tau semua rahasia lu dan wanita sialan temen lu itu?!" tapi yah.. sekali lagi mentalku berhasil menghalangi hal itu agar tidak terjadi!

Dia memasukkan kain pembersih kacamata itu ke saku roknya lalu berjalan pelan mendekatiku yang memang sedang mematung tak tau apa yang harus kulakukan.. sampai dihadapanku dia berbisik "… Hinata-san, tolong maafkan Matsuri, yah…" jeda sejenak yang membuatku punya kesempatan mengeluarkan innerku yang terus-terus mengomel "maafkan bathokmu?!".

"…dia seperti itu karena dia kesepian, meskipun dekat dengan orang yang dia sayangi, dalam hal Matsuri adalah ibunya… tapi jika dia selalu ditinggal bekerja itu takkan ada artinya! Aku benar kan?" Maki mengakhiri kalimatnya, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya keluar dari toilet

Sementara aku? Aku termenung mendengar keterangan yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu meyakinkan dari Kuriyama Maki, salah satu dayang wanita sialan. Ibu… ibu, ya? Tunggu dulu! Aku ingat sesuatu! Aku segera berlari keluar toilet bahkan keluar dari gerbang sekolah menuju tempatku tumbuh dan berkembang sedari bayi hingga saat ini atau lebih gampangnya rumahku sendiri.

**Hinata POV END**

**.**

**.**

"… Tak kusangka Hinata seberani itu!" ucapan yang terdengar meyakinkan dari si landak kuning milik kelas 2A berhasil menghentikan langkah Sakura di depan pintu kelas 2A

"Yah! Salah kalau aku mengira Hinata itu gadis pendiam!" si landak kuning atau lebih sering dipanggil Naruto itu berucap lagi namun kini dengan nada yang lebih santai, sementara yang diajak ngobrol aka Sai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Chouji cuek-cuek saja melanjutkan aktivitas pribadi masing-masing yang tak perlu author jelaskan lagi, Kiba mana? Entah mampir kemana..

Yang bereaksi malah Sakura yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati meja Naruto. Dengan pandangan serius ala Sakura yang sebenarnya memaksakan diri mendekati meja Naruto yang semeja dengan Uchiha Sasuke, padahal sang Uchiha tampak cuek bebek melihat kedatangan nona photogenic semester pertama itu.

"Naruto… Ada apa dengan Hinata?!" Tanya Sakura dengan nada meyakinkan

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Sejak kapan disitu?" Naruto malah balik bertanya

"Aku Tanya! Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?!" tegas Sakura semakin penasaran

"Eh? Etto… kamu belum tau? Dia…

***author males ngetiknya.. kalian juga pasti udah tau kan, readers?**

**.**

**.**

Sementara Hinata sudah sampai di rumahnya…

Langsung menuju kamarnya mengutak-atik laptop yang masih terbuka.. dan ditemukanlah sesuatu yang dicarinya! DVDnya! 'Ja-jadi… semua itu bukan mimpi? Ga-gaara-sama…. Ka-kaachan….' Demikianlah batin Hinata bergejolah sambil memeluk DVD itu erat

'A-apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' Hinata mengacak rambutnya frustasi, terisak sejadi-jadinya mengingat tak ada seorangpun dirumah kecuali dirinya dan melupakan kegiatan rutinnya yaitu sekolah tanpa menyadari kekhawatiran Sakura dan Kiba yang sudah menghubungi ponsel Hinata entah berapa ribu eh? Lebay amet ya? Berapa ratus aja deh!

"Melindungi orang yang aku sayangi seperti apapun fisiknya, itu adalah suatu kewajiban bagiku!" terbayang wajah Naruto dalam pikiran Hinata, dan itu membuatnya berhenti menangis dan merenungkan sesuatu

.

.

_Turururu turururu tururururu *ala iklan coca cola #payah! gak elit beudtH! Author korban iklan.._

Entah keberapa kalinya ponsel Hinata berdering, tapi kini yang tertera bukanlah Kiba I. ataupun Sakura H. tetapi Hana I. yang membuat Hinata tidak berani mengabaikan panggilan itu..

"Mo-moshi-moshi…" jawabnya parau

"Dimana kau?!" Tanya Inuzuka Hana yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hana-neesan, kakak tunggal Inuzuka Kiba

"…" Hinata tak menjawab

"Ada masalah, ya? Ceritalah sama neesan…" bujuk Hana lembut

'Benar juga!' Hinata sedikit berekspresi kaget, mematikan ponselnya lalu berlari entah kemana dengan masih menggunakan seragam seifuku lengkap namun tanpa tas dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang masih acak-acakan membuatnya tampak seperti sadako kesasar di pagi hari

Sementara dari seberang telepon, Hana hanya menggerutu gak jelas…

.

.

Semenit kemudian…

TING TONG

Terdengar nyaring suara bel dari mansion Inuzuka membuat beberapa pelayan Inuzuka kaget karena jarang-jarang jam yang masih menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi begini ada tamu.. dan seorang berambut hitam panjang dengan tato segitiga merah khas Inuzukalah yang membukakan pintu itu.

"Hinata?" betapa kagetnya sang sulung Inuzuka melihat Hinata terengah-engah dengan rambut acak-acakkan yang nggak Hinata banget itu..

"Ha-Ha-Hana hosh nee… hosh.. hosh… neesan… Bu-buat aku…" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya melihat wanita setengah baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah salah satu pelayan keluarga Inuzuka mengulurkan segelas air putih untuknya.

"Te-terima kasih…" ujar Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk memberi hormat lalu meminum air itu dengan sangat nggak elit seperti orang yang sudah 2 hari nggak minum

"Ayo! Masuk dulu lah!" Hana merebut gelas kosong itu, memberikannya pada pelayannya, dan sebenarnya bermaksud mennggeret(?) Hinata agar masuk ke dalam, tapi Hinata menolak dan melanjutkkan kalimatnya yang sempat terputus

"Hana-neesan! Buat aku menjadi seperti karakter Hinata Road to Ninja dalam movie serial 'NARUTO'! Aku mohon!" tegas Hinata sambil sedikit membungkuk memohon *dia promosi, ya?

Beberapa penjaga kebun yang kebanyakan pria langsung tepar seketika dengan darah keluar dari hidung mereka.. sementara para pelayan wanita menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dengan mulut menganga, Inuzuka Hana berpikir … 'Kalau dia mampu berlari sendiri kesini, dengan penampilan gak banget seperti ini, kenapa aku harus bilang "tidak"?'

**To be Continued**

**Readers, ini udah berapa minggu ya sejak chapter prolog itu? Males ngingatnya sampe-sampe…**

**Yuki banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini, juga minggu kemarin full UKK yang bikin eneg! Padahal niatnya pengen buat chapter ini mingguan, biar kayak anime-anime asli gitooh….**

**Oya, maaf ya kalau ceritanya rada atau mungkin malah sangat membingungkan… namanya aye juga newbie… first fanfic ini first! Inget ya?! F-I-R-S-T! *Gak ada untungnya diinget! Abaikan saja!**

**Yakin deh, seyakin-yakinnya orang yang yakin… apadeh?! Pasti pertanyaan yang paling banyak muncul adalah : **"Ada hubungan apa Hinata dan Gaara? Kenapa Gaara yang melindungi Hinata? Padahal Hinata dan Gaara sendiri belum pernah dapat Hint sama sekali?"** Ya, nggak ya nggak?**

**Yang Yuki minta Cuma satu, RnR serta Follow yah (bagi yang minat)! Terus terang Yuki seneng banget waktu tau ada 1 follower… Kyaaa~ gak nyangka! Makasih banget sama kak Ajie Bagas sudah mau follow fanfic nista karya Yuki… *plakked! Sok enom lu, Yuki!**

**Oya chapter prolog kemarin, pen name ane Konan d'akatsuki, yah ganti Koizumi Yuki karna ane lebih suka dipanggil Yuki… hehe,…. *alas an yang mencurigakan!**

**Bingung? Tinggal Tanya aja lewat review… gampang kan?! Bilang gampang atau kugampar?! *maksa**

**Okeh! Sudah cukup ane kayaknya nyeloteh di chapter ini, bye bye, readers…**

**\^o^/**


End file.
